Aerospace vehicles, such as aircraft and/or spacecraft, often may be coated, covered, and/or painted with a dielectric layer, or coating. The dielectric layer may protect an underlying material of the aerospace vehicle and/or may provide a desired coloration, appearance, and/or aesthetic for the aerospace vehicle.
Aerospace vehicles often travel at relatively high speeds, which may cause a static charge to build up on an exposed surface of the dielectric layer. This static charge may be detrimental to the dielectric layer. Thus, there exists a need for improved electrically conductive coating materials, for electrically conductive coating systems, and/or for methods that include and/or utilize the electrically conductive coating materials and/or the electrically conductive coating systems.